bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Lomille
Camille and Logan Lomille is the most popular shipping on "Big Time Rush". In the beggining of the show, Camille developed a huge crush on Logan, which seemed to be unconditional. However, more toward the middle of season one, Logan's feelings for Camille have grown, and he seems to be returning her crush. As of now, it is yet to be stated if they are an official couple, even if they both clearly like each other. Camille and Logan moments Season 1 Big Time Crib: *When Kendall and Carlos are telling Logan that he is so pessimistic and so afraid of everything, Camille adds, "And so hot..." in which Logan replies, "Okay...." Big Time Love Song: *When Logan is approaching Jo, Camille runs up to him, pretending to be practicing for a role, and slaps him. After wincing, he says, "Camille! Not now!" she says, "Of course I'll take you back!" and starts kissing him. Then says, "I'm going to go tell Rachel we're back together and that I will destroy anyone who comes between us!" pointing at Jo. She then finishes the scene with one last kiss, leaving Logan in a daze. *After the "One Tree Hill" audition (Camille's excuse for Logan to get away from Jo), Carlos asks Logan if Camille was a good kisser, to which Logan replies, "I was...pleasantly surprised." *When the boys are helping Gustavo up, Camille comes outside on Jo's balcony and says, "I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend." And Jo says, "I don't, but I can't deal with that everyday." Camille responds by saying, "Boys are so stupid...Remember Logan's mine." Big Time Party: *When Camille comes to the party, the first thing she asks is "Where's Logan?" *Camille wants Logan to star in her fantasy movie with her, titled: "You Are Mine Tonight." *After talking to Kendall and Jo, Logan decides that he wants to star in Camille's fantasy movie. *After Camille finds out about Mercedes, she and Mercedes throw him in the pool and she says that she won't talk to him for a week, but she'll still dance with him. Logan seems happy about this, and states that she is "really cool." Big Time Dance: *Logan struggles to ask Camille out to the dance. *When he finally asks her out, she says that she wants to be asked in a way that she can remember, as opposed to cue cards. *He tries many different times to be unique when he asks her out, meaning that he really wants to go with her. *At the end, he comes riding into the school dance on a horse (James and Kendall dressed in a horse costume) so that Camille will go to the dance with him. When he asks her, she responds, "Heck yeah, I will!" *There is a short clip where Camille and Logan are seen dancing together. Big Time Fever: *When Camille is talking about "Hollywood Fever," Logan says, "Well, that explains all your weird behavior." And she responds by saying, "What weird behavior?" followed by her slapping him and then kissing him. *Camille, along with Kendall and Tyler, try to cure Logan of his "Hollywood Fever". *At the end, Camille and Logan are engaged in a snow ball fight. Big Time Video: *When Camille comes in crying, Logan comforts her by putting his arm around her and saying, "At least your Hollywood dream is still alive," and she says, "No! I'm leaving the Palm Woods!" *After the titles, Logan says "Please tell me your auditioning for a part" *Logan tells her that she can be in their music video and is determined to keep her at the Palm Woods. *When Camille asks the boys if she can tell her dad that she has a deffinate part in their music video, and the boys all lie and say "Yup!", Camille happily exclaims "Ah yes! I love you guys!" and hugs Logan, who hugs back. *When Camille finds out that they made a fake video "to trick us and our parents that we had acting jobs," she slaps Logan and says, "That is so sweet." Then Logan says, "Then why did you just slap me right there?" and she replies, "It seemed like the thing to do." *After Camille says that she should go back to her appartment and finish packing, Logan sadly waves, showing that he is truly upset about Camille leaving the Palm Woods. *During the music video, Camille and Logan are shown together a lot, such as him twirling her aroung and him picking her up and spinning her around. *When Camille's dad tells her that she can stay at the Palm Woods, she says, "Yes!" and runs to Logan, jumps onto him, and knocks him over. Big Time Concert: *After seeing Jo kiss Kendall as something to remember her by, Logan says to Camille, "Do I get something to remember'' you'' by?" she says, "Of course." Expecting a goodbye kiss, he leans in, only to be slapped by Camille and knocked to the ground. (This was the first time Logan was going to kiss Camille of his own accord, as all of the other times were Camille kissing Logan in a surprise attack.) *When the boys return to Gustavo and they stay at the "Rocque Woods" Logan tries to correct Kendall when he says "We'll rush right to the Palm Woods so I can see Jo!" but accidently says "Maybe someone at the Palm Woods has seen Camille - I mean James." This shows that while he was in Minesotta, he did miss Camille. *When Logan, Kendall and Carlos come back to the Palm Woods, Camille runs up to Logan and hugs him. *At the end, when all the fans are chasing Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos, Jo says, "Looks like we've got some major competition," to which Camille replies, "We can take 'em... Move!" Season 2 Welcome Back, Big Time: *As soon as Camille discovers Logan and the boys have returned home from their six week tour, she kicks 2J's door down and menacingly asks "Where is he?" Once she sees Logan, she runs to him and tackles him to the ground, with much protest from Logan (because of the amount of school work he and his friends needed to catch up on).